


Uncanny Resemblance

by rusblk



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Open Marriage, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusblk/pseuds/rusblk
Summary: Julian and Elim have a conversation about their partners. Mostly harmless.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Uncanny Resemblance

“I met your partner today.”

“Oh, did you? How come?”

“She approached me when I was at work. I was pretty surprised that she knows me.”

“I don’t think that should be a surprise, doctor. After all, we are quite famous on Cardassia.”

“Yeah, I sometimes forget that I’m now a political figure. Anyways, it was an unexpected encounter.”

“Charming woman, isn’t she?”

“I can’t say she wasn’t. She was polite, bright, and seemed to have a lot of knowledge about medicine. In fact, I found some uncanny resemblance.”

“And what might that be?”

“She looked an awful lot like me.”

“You? That doesn’t make sense at all! First of all, you are not Cardassian, and forgive me doctor, but you are not as nearly young as her. What made you think so?”

“You know what I mean, Elim. She’s a nurse, and dangerously naive for a Cardassian. I can see that you have a type – I’m sure doctor Parmak was your type when he was younger.”

“Well, her profession has something in common with you, and yes, I still find Kelas attractive, but I still don’t see any problem.”

“Let me be frank, then. I don’t think it’s exactly a healthy relationship. She’s too young for you.”

“She’s an adult, Julian. She’s even older than you were when we first met.”

“You are twenty years older than you were then.”

“I was much older than you, and you didn’t have any complaints.”

“And that’s exactly the problem! She thinks just like my younger self – that it’s perfectly safe, and she’s in control of the relationship. She even seemed to enjoy dating a powerful politician.”

“I’m glad she enjoys my company.”

“Oh, please. Isn’t there any taboo about an old man dating a young woman?”

“Not at all, being a protege of an elder is encouraged on Cardassia. Sexual encounters are often part of the apprenticeship.”

“A romance with a big age gap is not looked good upon on Earth.”

“That’s new, since the novels you gave said otherwise. I thought old men with power were supposed to have young women around them.”

“Just because it’s written in a book doesn’t mean it’s right. Yes, humans in the past had a tendency in doing so, but it’s something to be frowned upon nowadays.”

“I see. So you’re uncomfortable with my relationship with her?”

“Yes……?”

“I can’t say I’m happy about it, Julian. I didn’t comment on your partner so rudely as you did.”

“You know about my lover? I never told you about him!”

“You are overreacting. It’s not like you tried to hide him from me.”

“The rebirth of all-seeing Cardassia. Tain would have been glad.”

“Again, you’re overreacting. We agreed on having other partners, and I don’t want you to end your affair with him. Though I don’t understand what you see in him.”

“He has a great personality!”

“Not as half debatable as _my_ lover is. Not a desirable trait as a Cardassian.”

“I’m not a Cardassian, as you already said. And he has great pecs.”

“I’m sorry that I’m not in as good shape as I used to be.”

“Don’t worry – you never were, and I still loved you.”

“I don’t know what to make of that.”

“Back to the point, I wasn’t trying to judge you, I was just worried.”

“Of me?”

“Of her. I don’t think you’ll do any harm to her, but that doesn’t mean she has nothing to lose. People like us tend to draw others into our paths you know.”

“Like I did to you?”

“Perhaps. I don’t regret it but…….”

“So you’re worried that she might walk down the same load as you did. Being a doctor on Cardassia, with a strong politician on her back…”

“…with people whispering behind her.”

“I didn’t know you cared.”

“Oh yes I do, of course I do! Did you really think that I wanted to smile in front of all the people who look at me with curiosity, hiding hostility like venom? Like a monkey in a zoo!”

“I thought you enjoyed the attention. You always craved for it.”

“Not _every_ attention, Garak.”

“All right, attention from _him_. You can’t be satisfied with a single lover, don’t you dear?”

“I don’t want to hear it from you. Why don’t you leave me and marry my replacement instead?”

“If I do, who would fuck you senseless?”

“I have him, remember? He tops me more often than you do. You’re too lazy.”

“If you wanted me to top, you could have just asked.”

“But it will be so much less fun!”

“You really have become a Cardassian, I see.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Now shut up and touch me already!”

“You’ll have to work on that patience, though.”

“Really, Elim?”

“I’ll indulge you, for this once.”

“Ooh…….”

“I wonder if he does this to you, hmm?”

“He does, he does. Do that again, now!”

“…….”

“Mmph!”

“And this?”

“F, fuck, you’re irreplaceable, Elim. Let’s go to bed.”

“You wanted me to fuck you?”

“No, I changed my mind. You ride me. Come on up, I want to touch you.”

“You do expect a lot from a seventy-year-old.”

“I know you can do it. Stop complaining.”

“…….”

“…….”

“You’re too big, Julian…….”

“Enjoying yourself? I wonder if she can do this.”

“Actually, she does. She’s a fast learner.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“…….”

“…….”

“……I can’t say I don’t miss human semen at times.”

“And I miss your belly.”

“That was rude, but I shall forgive you……. You’re getting better at Cardassian bickering.”

“Frankly, what I said about her was not just for argument’s sake. I really am worried about her.”

“And what would you do about that?”

“We should invite her over sometime.”

“I thought you’d say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> They are both dirty, old men.


End file.
